Nico's Death
by AshNightshade18
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are fighting over whop will close the Doors of Death: Percy or Annabeth? Someone will end this argument in the saddest way ever...I know this summary is bad but please read and review! Nico/OC. T Cause it is Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First fic...Flames encouraged, Betta Needed

Disclamer: I Don't own Percy Jackson isn't that right Nico? Nico...? oh yeah...I forgot. anyway I only own Lumara! the rest belongs to Rick Roirdan. Enjoy!

Annabeth's POV

"No Annabeth. I won't let you do this." Percy is yelling, but my mind is made up. I am going to do it; I'm going to close the Doors of Death. It will cost me my life, but I have to, or else it will be Percy. "I have to Percy, I have to be the one to close them. You can go on without me." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am ready to do this. I turn away but Percy grabs my wrist. "Annabeth do you really think that I could live without you? I can tell you right now: I can't live without you. There is no way I am ever going to be okay if you die. I love you too much to move on." I look at him, "Oh Percy… I love you too, but you can't go either. I need you just as much as you need me." That's when I hear it; I hear Hazel. "Nico!" I whip my head around to look at her but she is looking at the Doors, where Nico Di Angelo is frozen, in the middle of closing the doors. "I have to be the one Hazel. I have no place in this quest. Besides, I've always been the loner." "No." the air goes still as that one word hangs in the air. I don't know who said it until Lumara walks forward. "No." Her dress swishing slightly as she strides over to Nico. She grabs his jacket and I see a light in her eyes fade slowly. She has a look of pure anguish on her face as she pulls his face down to her's in a sweet, sad kiss. I am shocked, I always thought that Nico liked Leo or Percy. Lumara and Nico… no I can't believe it. Nico is doing the same thing Percy was going to do for me, for the exact same reasons. I turn away, unable to stand this sweet sad moment. "You can't leave, I need you." She says looking into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry." He leans down and puts one last sweet, slow, sad goodbye kiss on her lips. He then breaks away, takes his jacket off, puts it on her, pulling her into a hug and then pushing her away gently. "Ti amo, addio mia amor." "Maiṁ bhī tumasē pyāra karatā hūm̐ . Alavidā mērī parī." He pushes the Doors closed. Lumara touched the Doors and then slowly slides down, with her head down, one hand over her mouth, sobbing. I hear Hazel's soft weeping and see Frank holding her, upset. Piper's sobs are loud and ugly, unlike Lumara's quiet strangled sobs, and Jason has silent tears streaming down his face holding Piper while looking at the Doors. I look up and see Percy, his face twisted in agony and I bury my face in his neck. I see Leo out of the corner of my eyes, walking towards Lumara. He tries to gently pull her up but she cringes away from him. He sighs and walks over to corner and sits, burying his head in his arms with his knees to his chest. We had started with Jason, Piper, Leo, Coach Hedge, and Lumara. Then we had found Percy and picked up Hazel and Frank. Then we had rescued Nico. Then Percy and I fell into Tartarus. When we had come out there was no Coach Hedge, and a small shake of Jason's head meant that was the end of it. Now we had lost Nico, a death so painful to all of us. I lean back and take a shaky breath, to seem like a leader with my emotion under control. "Well we still have to finish this quest. We…we can't let Nico's death go in vain." Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Percy nodded. Leo stood up, "We must avenge Nico." Lumara sat there for a moment before looking up with a deadly fire in her eyes. "Gaea will pay for this. I swear on the River Styx that I will have my revenge."


	2. Epilouge

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for disappearing on everyone! I felt cruel to just leave this story like this so I'm adding an epilogue. BTW I don't own the Percy Jackson series, I only own Lumara.**

~~~~~Epilogue~~~~

Lumara's POV

We had done it, we defeated Gaea. Everyone cheered and hugged their partners, but this wasn't as happy a situation as we would've liked it to be. we had lost so many...Coach Hedge...Leo...even Neeks. I stood off to the side of the groups, hugging his jacket close to my chest, tears escapes my eyes and mixing with the blood, golden dust, and dirt on my face, creating a gritty mess. Percy came up behind me and hugged me gently, causing me to look up at him. he gently wiped some tears from my face and smiled. "Hey...Cheer up Mara, we made it." I nodded and gripped Nico's jacket tighter when everything flashed white. I opened my eyes and was met with...the Olympians. I looked up and gave a forced smile to Hades, who gave me a gentle, very un-Hades like, smile. Percy and the others stood there, giving small waves to their godly parent. Zeus cleared his throat. "Heroes, you have done us a great service and for this, we would like to reward you." I stood there, looking at the others before Percy looked at me. "You go first Mara." I nodded and stepped forward, gripping the jacket in my hands tightly. "What do you desire, Child of Hecate?" Zeus rumbled and I looked at Hades. "I desire Nico Di Angelo by my side again." I said shakily and Zeus nodded, looking at Hades. Hades grinned and left the room. The others followed suit with their requests. Frank wanted his life not tied to a stick anymore, Hazel wanted Leo back, Jason wanted to have the gods visit their kids more, Piper wanted Coach hedge back. Annabeth stepped up, "I desire Bianca Di Angelo back if possible." Zeus nodded. Percy stepped forward. "I want Calypso free from her island prison so she can travel the world." Once again, Zeus nodded. "Very well, your requests shall be filled. wait here." Percy sat down in the floor with Annabeth and started chatting with the gods; Slowly the others followed suit. I, however, walked over to the corner where Hades' throne was and sat there. I put on Nico's Jacket and watched the fire Hestia was tending to crackle and swirl. About five minutes later the doors opened to the throne room opened and Leo ran, with Calypso in tow, to the others. Coach Hedge trotted in, a new baseball bat in hand, and grinned. "Nice to see ya again Cupcakes!" Percy and the others grinned and hugged the three while i looked to the door. Standing in she shadow of the door, was Bianca and Nico. Tears filled my eyes as i jumped up and ran to them. "Neeks, Bia!" I shouted and hugged the surprised Di Angelo siblings. Bianca gave me a friendly hug in return before walking into the throne room, leaving Nico with me. I hugged him tightly, tears spilling down my cheeks. He hugged back just as tightly, before looking at me. "Mio Amore...shh I'm here." He whispered before kissing me. "Meree priye, I've missed you." I whispered back. "I know, come on, let's go see the others." He said and I slipped off his jacket, placing it back on him, before walking into the throne room. Percy looked over and smiled at us before going back to talking to Bianca, who was smiling at us. Leo was running around introducing the demigods to Calypso and lighting fires everywhere. I laughed and, to the surprise of everyone in the room, Nico laughed with me. I glanced at him and noticed he had shed his jacket, his face flush with laughter. With one final chuckle he looked at the demigods, a smile gracing his lips. I smiled, enjoying seeing the old glimmer in his eyes when he looked at his sister. Percy seemed relieved to see him smile, the guilt seemingly falling away at the simple smile from the son of Hades. Leo grinned. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" He yelled before running out of the room. Nico chuckled and smiled again. "Let's go home." He said before following lLeo, Bianca and i following close behind him. We had done it...We had won and finally...finally i felt like i had a home.


End file.
